


A Better Name

by Draikinator



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Minific, Naming Ceremony, One Shot, arc 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: Bramblepaw's Warrior ceremony, but I fixed it





	A Better Name

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!”

Bramblepaw looked up from the thrush he was eating, startled. He looked back at his meal hesitantly, then nudged it out of the walking path to finish after Firestar had finished speaking. He padded over to the growing crowd beneath the Highrock.

“You have blood on your muzzle!” his mother gasped behind him, and he yelped like a kit in surprise when she began furiously licking his fur neat and clean.

“Wh- Mom, it's fine, I’m fine-” he stammered, embarrassed, confused by her concern, when he realized everyone was looking at him.

“Bramblepaw!” Firestar cried. Oh, Starclan. His warrior ceremony.

Bramblepaw scrambled up to the Highrock with Firestar in a frenzy. Why hadn’t his mentor warned him!

Firestar chuckled and smiled at him warmly.

“I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

Bramblestar’s mouth felt dry, even despite the thrush he’d just been eating. “I do,” he whispered hoarsely.

“Then by the powers of StarClan,” Firestar began, “I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brambleflower. StarClan honors a loyalty to your clan that Starclan knows you have had to prove far more than your peers, as well as your strength and conviction to justice. We welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.”

The other warriors began cheering his name beneath the Highrock.

“Flower?” Brambleflower whispered as he touched Firestar’s shoulder with his nose.

“Your mother threatened to kill me, once,” Firestar chuckled quietly, “You’re so much like her. In the good way.”

Brambleflower looked back at his mother, who was beaming with pride and calling his name louder than anyone else. He turned back to Firestar, “Thank you.”


End file.
